Call Me When You're Sober
by ShixieL
Summary: Sekelumit kisah tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Tentang pemikirannya, tentang cinta dan kebodohannya, tentang pilihannya, dan tentang seorang Choi Siwon. WonKyu. Hurt(?).
1. Call Me when You're Sober

**Disclaimer : Ofcourse Siwon and Kyuhyun are not mine. Mehh**

**Words: 2300 mpore or less**

**Other Casts: Slight mention of Kyuline members and SJ members**

**Genre: Hurt(?)**

**One Shot**

**A/N anyway, fanfic is only a fanfic, kay?:^)**

**Suggestion: Refers to Evanesscence song "Call me when you're sober"**

_Don't cry to me.  
>If you loved me,<br>You would be here with me._

Bagaimana perasaanku? Bayangkan sendiri bagaimana perasaanku saat orang yang paling kau harapkan kehadirannya tidak sekalipun meluangkan waktunya untukmu. Orang yang selalu kau inginkan untuk ada disisimu seperti kau yang selalu mencoba untuk ada disisinya ternyata hanya menganggapmu sebelah mata, hanya memperlakukanmu sebatas 'pajangan'. Perkenalkan, namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun, dan inilah ceritaku, curahan hatiku yang selalu tidak pernah bisa kuutarakan dengan bebas. Dan tentang siapakah semua ini? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaitu seseorang yang dipandang sebagai member paling sempurna dari Super Junior, Choi Siwon, kekasihku, atau setidaknya aku beranggapan begitu.

Aku dan dia sudah menjalin hubungan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Singkat cerita, aku yang sejak awal mengaguminya ketika pertama kali bergabung dengan Super Junior, hanya mampu melihatnya dari kejauhan. Dia tidak pernah mem-bully-ku namun dia juga tidak pernah dengan tangan terbuka menerimaku seperti Donghae hyung, tapi apa daya, mata ini langsung tertuju padanya, dan sejak itu, hatiku tidak bisa berpaling. Kenyataan memang pahit, dia memiliki kekasih, wanita cantik dan kaya yang bahkan keluarganya sudah menyetujui hubungan mereka, tidak ada sedikitpun kesempatan bagiku, dan aku cukup tahu diri. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu akan perasaanku, mungkin hanya ada satu orang, Shim Changmin, sahabat terbaik yang diturunkan Tuhan untukku. Dia selalu menatapku dengan iba setiap kali aku menangisi perasaanku yang tak bertuan ini, dan tanpa banyak berkata apapun Changmin selalu meminjamkan bahu dan punggungnya untukku.

Kemudian kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan tahun 2007 yang hampir saja merenggut nyawaku, hampir saja memisahkan aku dengan hyung-deul di Super Junior, memisahkanku dengan sahabatku, keluargaku dan memisahkanku dengan cinta-ku. Namun mungkin aku harus berterima kasih, meski nyawa dan jiwa serta tubuhku jadi taruhannya. Karena semenjak itu perlakuan Siwon hyung sedikit berbeda, dia mulai menganggapku ada, bahkan dia menangisiku. Aku tahu, dia hanya menganggapku seperti dongsaengnya sendiri, dan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti Hanggeng hyung atau Heechul hyung bahkan Hyukkie hyung dan Donghae hyung yang begitu dekat dengannya. Terkadang aku iri, apalagi jika mereka seakan asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak boleh serakah, cukup dengan dia yang selalu memperhatikanku dan menyayangiku seperti dongsaengpun aku bahagia.

2011, tahun yang membuatku sanggup memuja kebesaran Tuhan, karena penantianku akhirnya terbayar. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, namun aku sungguh bersyukur ketika Siwon hyung mengakhiri hubungannya dengan perempuan itu setelah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh yang begitu lama. Tidak adanya rasa percaya dan segala macam kesalahpahaman menjadi penyebabnya. Tetapi, Siwon hyung selalu menangis setiap malam, dan hanya suaraku yang dapat menenangkannya, Seven Years of Love, aku menyanyikan itu untuknya. Tak tahukah kau Siwon? Aku disini juga mencintaimu bertahun-tahun. Aku menyanyi untuknya, membuainya hingga tertidur. Tidak peduli apakah suaraku akan serak atau kantung mataku akan semakin jelas, asalkan Siwon hyung membutuhkanku, meskipun aku hanyalah sosok 'penghibur' untuknya, aku rela. Asal bersama Siwon hyung, apapun itu .. aku rela.

Kami semakin dekat, dia semakin sering mengusiliku di panggung. Siwon hyung memang terkenal sebagai penyuka skinship, (sesuatu yang Wookie sebal.) aku bingung, disatu sisi, ada perasaan bahagia ketika dia menyentuhku, walau itu hanya untuk sekedar fanservice, namun disisi lain hatiku sakit, terlebih ketika kemudian dia mendekati member lain dan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap mereka, menggenggam tangan, memeluk bahkan mencium. Kau anggap apa aku ini, Siwonnie?

Changmin sering mengataiku bodoh. Untuk seseorang dengan IQ tinggi sepertiku, otakku benar-benar tidak berguna katanya. Aku menangis dipelukannya, dan Changmin hanya bisa mendesah dan memelukku erat, memeluk sahabatnya yang super bodoh. "Terimakasih sudah mau memahamiku, Chwang.." bisikku.

"That's what friends for," balasnya. "dan kau tetap saja bodoh." Tambahnya, aku terkikik, begitulah aku, yang dibodohi oleh cinta.

Cinta juga membutakanku, membuat apa yang benar menjadi salah, dan yang salah menjadi benar. Malam itu, dia dalam keadaan mabuk, menangisi mantan kekasihnya, menangisi segala macam persoalan yang dia hadapi dari keluarganya, dia memanggilku ke apartmentnya. Aku datang, memeluk dan menemaninya, hatiku sakit tiap dia menyebut nama perempuan itu, tetapi, cinta itu juga tuli, benar kan?

Siapa yang memulai, akupun tak tahu, namun akhirnya, malam itu, Siwon mendekapku, dan menyebut namaku. Kami berdua sama-sama telanjang, hanya bedanya, detik itu juga, aku menelanjangi perasaan dan hatiku padanya. Meski dibalut nafsu dan bukan cinta. Tapi setidaknya ada bagian dari dirinya yang menyatu denganku, meski tidak sepenuhnya hatinya milikku, tapi raganya akan mengingat sentuhanku. Sejak itu, dia milikku. Siwon hyung memilikiku.

Kata cinta belum terucap dari bibirnya, namun sentuhannya selalu dapat kurasakan, ciumannya, dan pelukannya. Haruskah aku merasa hina? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Cinta memang tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan harga diri, tetapi aku yang memang bodoh ini sanggup kehilangan harga diri untuk apa yang kusebut cinta.

Dan sekali lagi, tidak hanya Changmin, namun Jonghyun juga menyalahkan mereka masih memelukku, menerimaku sebagai sahabatnya yang bodoh. Hyungdeul pun juga hanya sanggup memelukku, terkadang merutuki kebodohanku

Hingga...

Kebodohanku akhirnya terbayar...

Siwon bilang dia mencintaiku, meski aku tahu dia tidak yakin dengan hatinya, dengan pilihannya untuk memilihku. Tanggung jawabnya terhadap keluarga, dan tuntutan keluarganya membuat Siwon bimbang, aku tahu, jika ia memilihku ia akan kehilangan semuanya. Dan aku tahu, dia tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkan semuanya demi seorang aku, Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit menyadari kenyataan itu, tapi aku bersedia, aku bersedia terluka jika aku bisa bersamanya, dalam bentuk apapun itu.

Dan hubungan kamipun berlanjut, dengan ketidak jelasan. Cinta dan penyangkalan, nafsu dan kebutuhan, kasih sayang, harapan dan kepalsuan.

Beberapa hari lalu Siwon yang memang dipersiapkan dipasaran China menyetujui untuk sekali lagi membintangi drama disana, shooting yang akan memakan waktu hampir setengah tahun itu disetujuinya. Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya, dia yang selalu suka bekerja demi cita cita dan popularitasnya, dan demi menghindari kungkungan ayahnya. Tapi, salahkah aku jika aku menginginkan Siwon untuk sedikit saja memahami perasaanku?

Ulang tahunku, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan apapun, hanya melalui weibo dan dengan ucapan yang sama dengan tahun lalu. Dia tidak berada didekatku dan kata-katnay pun seakan hanya formalitas belaka. Haruskah aku merasa sakit hati? Berhakkah aku?

.

.

.

.

Dia kembali.

Aku bahagia. Aku berharap dia akan menyempatkan diri menonton drama musicalku. Ayolah bahkan Changmin tahun kemarin menyempatkan diri ditengah kesibukannya bahkan dia yang menjemput oemma dan appa. Egoiskah aku jika menginginkan dia datang? Sekali saja.

Lotte Duty Free fanmeeting, Siwon bahkan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku berbunga bunga. "Aku akan menonton drama musikal Kyuhyun, aku penasaran bagaimana dia berciuman." Ucapnya, meski sambil bercanda, tapi harapanku membuncah. Cemburukah kau Siwonnie?

Tanggal 9 February.

Hari ini aku merasa sangat tidak enak badan. Pusing, mual dan oksigen diparu-paruku seakan menipis. Namun, aku tidak akan mangkir dari jadwal latihan atau jadwal drama. Tidak jika itu adalah kewajibanku dan tidak jika Siwon mungkin akan datang.

Hasilnya adalah, aku pingsan sebelum drama dimulai, kesibukkan yang padat membuatku tercekik, tapi apa mau dikata, memang beginilah resiko menjadi seorang artis, pada saat kau sedang dalam posisi 'naik' dan management tahu, mereka akan 'menjual'mu sedemikian rupa untuk meraih keuntungan.

Sesak sekali, dia tidak datang. Hanya Wookie, Zhoumi, Shondong hyung bahkan Jino-ah yang memberikanku semangat dan menonton pertunjukkan dramaku. Zhoumi hyung memelukku di belakang panggung, senyumnya teduh, kupikir dia tahu aku kecewa, dan wookie menatapku dengan sorot mata tajamnya, "berhentilah seperti ini Kyu." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum, aku senang mereka datang untukku. Dan untuk sejenak aku mampu melupakan Siwon hyung.

Malam harinya Siwon hyung menelfonku, memintaku untuk datang ke apartemennya. Dia bilang dia merindukanku. Dan jika dia bilang begitu, biasanya kami hanya akan berakhir di ranjang, dengan kami melakukan hubungan badan, memuaskan nafsunya dan memuaskan hatiku. Tapi, untuk kali ini, aku menolak. Aku mampu menolak. "Aku lelah, hyung...Maaf. Lain kali saja."

.

.

.

.

Tanggal 10 february

Hari ini aku akan tampil lagi. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah Siwon akan datang atau tidak. Satu sudut hatiku sudah terlampau tersakiti untuk sekedar berharap.

Tadi pagi Changmin menelfonku, meminta maaf karena dia mengacuhkanku selama beberapa hari ini, semenjak kepulangan Siwon hyung. "Kenapa?" Aku bertanya. Dia hanya tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu kecewa dan terluka.. Tapi Kyu, jika kau ingin menangis, datanglah padaku, okay? Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu, tetapi paling tidak kau masih mengijinkanku menjagamu, kan? Mengijinkanku mengusap airmatamu? Memelukmu jika kau lelah? I'm your tree, remember? Pohon tempatmu berlindung, bersandar dan yang akan tumbuh menjadi tua bersamamu, dan akarku kuat, jadi aku tidak akan kemana-mana.."

Aku menangis, "Terimakasih.." Aku tahu aku menyakitimu Chwang, kebodohanku menyakitimu. Salahkan hatiku yang bodoh dan terlalu mencintai Shiyuan sehingga tidak bisa melihatmu yang selalu ada disisiku.

.

.

.

_You want me,  
>Come find me.<br>Make up your mind._

.

.

.

Aku ingat kejadian itu, Siwon hyung.. dia bahkan masih menyimpan boneka teddy bear pemberian perempuan itu. Memajangnya di kamar, disudut tersendiri, seakan tidak akan pernah tersentuh siapaun, seperti sudut hatinya untuk perempuan itu yang tidak akan terjamah olehku.

Keluarganya sangat menyukai perempuan itu, mengharapkan dia menjadi menantu keluarga Choi kelak. Dan aku tahu, Siwon hyung tidak akan memiliki masa depan apapun jika ia memilihku. Changmin dan Jonghyun pasti akan menjitak kepalaku jika mereka mendengar hal ini. Mereka tidak suka jika aku memandang rendah diriku, tapi itulah kenyataan. Mencintai sesama jenis, di Korea, akan membuatmu memilih kematian, karena malu yang akan kau tanggung dan aib yang akan ditanggung keluargamu akan menjadi neraka. Kecuali jika kau berani melepas semua demi yang kau cinta. Seperti Yunho hyung yang tidak mengenal kata 'menyerah' untuk memperjuangkan cintanya dengan Jae hyung. Dan aku mengagumi kekuatan jiwanya. Kepercayaan mereka.

Namun, sepertinya terlalu mewah bagiku untuk mengharapkan hal yang sama dari Siwon hyung.

Jangan salah, aku tahu, dia mencintaiku.

Namun, aku tidak tahu apakah cintanya cukup untuk menggenggam tanganku didepan umum dan menyatakan bahwa ia memang mencintaiuku, bahwa ia mengharapkan menjalani sisa hidupnya bersamaku, bahwa ia sanggup melepaskan semuanya dan berjalan dengan duri dan kerikil tajam dibawah kakinya untuk mengarungi sisa umurnya denganku, melepaskan segala yang telah ia perjuangkan, nama besar, ketenaran, popularitas, hanya untuk memelukku. Aku rasa... tidak...

_Should I let you fall?  
>Lose it all?<br>So maybe you can remember yourself.  
>Can't keep believing,<br>We're only deceiving ourselves .  
>And I'm sick of the lie,<em>

Dan semakin aku berfikir, aku sadar, cinta saja tidak cukup jika tidak ada keberanian.

Keberanian untuk bisa bersama orang yang kau cintai. Aku sudah melawan kematian, tersakiti dan terluka untuk bisa bersamanya. Aku sudah merelakan harga diriku dan ttubuhku sebelum dia mengucapkan cinta untuk bisa merengkuhnya, aku sudah menyakiti hati sahabatku yang mencintaiku untuk bisa mencintainya.

Dan, waktunya untuk Siwon hyun untuk berani menghadapi perasaannya sendiri.

Aku lelah selalu disembunyikan didalam kamarmu, hanya memilikimu jika dunia tidak melihat ke arah kita, Siwon. Aku lelah kau jadikan tempat untukmu melarikan diri dari dunia. Aku lelah kau sembunyikan Siwon, hanya untuk memuaskan hasratmu. Aku percaya kau mencintaiku, dan aku tidak membutuhkan bukti mewah, aku tidak butuh cincin berlian atau apapun. Aku hanya ingin kau pengakuanmu.

Kita memang tidak mungkin memberi tahu dunia, tetapi bisakah, sedikit saja, kau pahami perasaanku?

Aku tidak ingin membandingkanmu, karena kaulah pemilik hatiku, tetapi...

Bahkan ketika Changmin berani meneriakkan ,"Nae sarang Cho Kyuhyun.." dan Zhoumi gege menyebutku "Cho Xiang Bi.." untuk membuatmu bergerak dari guamu. Kenapa justru kau hanya mengucapkan, "My brother.."? Tidak...

_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me.  
>If you loved me,<br>You would be here with me.  
>You want me,<em>

_Come find me.  
>Make up your mind.<em>

Kau bilang kau mencintaiku.. tapi kau juga mengatakannya pada setiap member.. bahkan pada mereka yang tidak begitu dekat denganmu.

Kau bilang kau menangis untukku, tapi kau menangisi perempuan itu saat bersamaku...

Kau bilang kau merindukanku,, tetapi kau tidak pernah datang kepadaku...

Kau bilang kau suka memelukku, namun kau lakukan itu di atas panggung, untuk popularitasmu...

Kau bilang kau menginginkanku.. Ya Choi Siwon, kau menginginkanku, tapi kau tidak membutuhkanku...

_Couldn't take the blame.  
>Sick with shame.<br>Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
>Selfishly hated,<br>No wonder you're jaded.  
>You can't play the victim this time,<br>And you're too late._

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, karena hatri inilah yang meilihmu, bahkan sampai sekarang, hati ini masih tertuju padamu. Terkadang aku membenci diriku sendiri, tidak bisakah aku sedikit egois untuk menyelamatkan hatiku darimu? Tapi tetap saja aku selalu luluh dengan pandangan matamu, Siwon. Mata yang sama yang juga memandang orang lain selain aku.

_Don't cry to me.  
>If you loved me,<br>You would be here with me.  
>You want me,<br>Come find me.  
>Make up your mind.<em>

Jadi kumohon Siwon, jika memang ada setitik rasa itu dihatimu untukku, bulatkan hatimu dan tekadmu, datanglah padaku...

Aku menunggumu.

Hatiku masih berdarah meneriakkan namamu...

_You never call me when you're sober.  
>You only want it cause it's over,<br>It's over._

Kita memulai semua ini dengan sesuatu yang salah, bahkan mungkin kita memang tidak memiliki sebuah awal.

Kau yang menganggapku sebagai pelampiasan, kau yang mendekapku tanpa perasaan, aku yang melemparkan diriku sendir padamu. Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan. Kita memang

Kita yang melalui malam bersama, dengan kau yang terpengaruh alkohol dan aku yang dimabuk cinta. Boilehkah aku menginginkan sebuah awal, Siwon?

Datanglah padaku, bukan karena kau ditinggalkan perempuan itu,

Bukan karena pengaruh wine dan kau melucuti pakaianku,

Bukan karena kebodohanku yang memberikan seluruh apa adanya aku agar bisa memeluk meski sebatas ragamu.

_How could I have burned paradise?  
>How could I - you were never mine.<em>

_So don't cry to me.  
>If you loved me,<br>You would be here with me.  
>Don't lie to me,<br>Just get your things.  
>I've made up your mind. <em>

Jangan lagi berbohong padaku, jangan lagi membohongi hati kita.

Aku menunggumu hingga fajar pertengahan bulan tiba.

Dan jika kau tidak ada disana, maka aku akan melepasmu.

Kamu dan aku, memiliki kesempatan untuk berbahagia, Siwon.

**Love is never something to make you choose, because when you are in love, you already what to do and what to choose. And love is not about sacrificing, because when you are in love, you will give your everything. (credit goes to Alec_Jovanka)**

**_So, my love Siwon, make up you mind..._**


	2. My Immortal

**_Disclaimer: Na-ah, if I can own Kyuhyun and Siwon, I'll drag them to get married right away. LoL_**

**_Ini adalah sequel dari CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE SOBER, dan masih dengan Kyuhyun POV_**

**_Genre : HURT (entah kenapa sedang mood banget buat nulis hurt disela kesibukan menunggu meeting *selfslapped_**

**_Suggestion: You can listen My Immortal by Evanessence while reading this to add the kick _**

**_Gladly presented by shixiel / sevinnevien_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"My Immortal"<em>**

_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<em>

Kyuhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Sesak yang dia rasakan semakin menghimpit, tidak dipedulikannya dering telfon genggam yang sedari tadi menggema di ruangan gelap kamarnya, dia memang sengaja tidak menyalakan penerangan apapun dan tiga botol wine tergeletak didekat tempatnya duduk, menekuk kedua lututnya dan tangannya memeluk lututnya erat. Nafasnya pendek, bahkan pemanas ruangan tidak ia nyalakan, sungguh detik ini Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Untuk saat ini saja biarkan dia menikmati perasaan pedih yang sudah ia pendam semenjak beberapa waktu lalu.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat lelah, tidak hanya tubuhnya, raganya,,, namun juga hati dan jiwanya. Dia pernah bersumpah untuk tidak membuat orang disekitarnya khawatir, pernah berjanji untuk terlihat selalu kuat, tetapi untuk saat ini, dia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri, ingin berbaik hati pada perasaannya sendiri. 'Melelahkan... Tetapi, adakah jalan untuk menyerah tanpa menyakiti orang-orang yang peduli padanya?'

Kyuhyun takut, dia takut tatapan penghakiman orang-orang, takut kehilangan orang yang disayangi, namun ketakutan terbesarnya adalah mengecewakan orang lain. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika magnae kesayangan Super Junior mengakhiri nyawanya setelah dulu dia pernah diberikan kesempatan kedua? Hyungdeulnya pasti sangat bersedih, Ahra noona dan oemma serta appa pasti akan tersakiti... sunbae dan hoobae yang selama ini dekat dengannya juga akan kecewa. Changmin-ah.. ShimChwang sahabatnya, dia pasti tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar, seandainya,,, seandainya dia mati detik ini juga, seandainya malaikat pencabut nyawa benar-benar datang padanya, akankah orang itu juga bersedih? Akankah Siwon bersedih untuknya? Choi Siwon yang telah meninggalkannya demi bersama orang lain, akankah dia juga mau menitikkan air mata untuknya lagi?

_And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<em>

Bicara tentang Choi Siwon... Rasanya seperti menelan seribu jarum beracun, ah atau lebih tepatnya seperti menenggak martini dengan satu tegukan untuk pertama kali, rasa pahit yang terasa dimulut dan tidak bisa hilang, dan kerongkonganmu terasa terbakar, menjalar perih ke dada dan perut, hingga akhirnya kau terbatuk dan sulit bernafas. Drama Musikal yang terakhir, dia tidak datang. Dia tidak memenuhi janjinya untuk datang. Dia lebih memilih berada ditempat lain, memikirkan orang lain.

Belum ada kata-kata 'akhir' dari mulut Choi Siwon, apakah dia terlalu takut untuk menyakiti hatinya, atau dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu. Kyuhyun juga takut, jika Siwon benar-benar mengatakannya, pupus sudah harapannya untuk tetap bersama Siwon. Selama ini,, selama beberapa tahun ini, Kyuhyun sadar, seberapapun cinta Siwon padanya, satu sudut hati Siwon masih mengharapkan perempuan itu. Dan Kyuhyun juga selama ini berusaha menutup mata, selama Siwon mau berada disisinya dia akan menulikan telinganya, membutakan pandangannya, selama Siwon mau menerimanya. Namun, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap harus menerima kenyataan bukan? Walau itu sulit.. Ditenggaknya lagi segelas red wine, matanya terpejam, mencoba menyesapi, menikmati rasa liquor tersebut, tapi hanya ada pahit disana. Rasa pahit yang tidak akan hilang.

'Siwon...'

_This wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat, rekaman kenangan berputar dipelupuk matanya.

Saat pertama kali ia melangkahkan kaki dan dipertemukkan dengan anggota Super Junior, saat itu pula matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang membuat nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan kedua lututnya seakan kehilangan tenaga.

Laki-laki itu tinggi dan tampan. Walau dia memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin yang mengisyaratkan penolakan, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mampu menolak pesonanya, dan bahwa sebagian dari hatinya tertuju pada laki-laki itu, yang dia ketahui bernama Siwon, Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun meraba lehernya sendiri, jemarinya dan hatinya mengingat setiap sentuhan Siwon. Lehernya, disana Siwon selalu mengecupnya mesra, hidung mancung Siwon sering bergesekkan dengan kulit lehernya, dan kekasihnya (ataukah harus disebut mantan kekasihnya) itu sering berkata bahwa dia menyukai wangi harum yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Jemari lentik itu bergerak pelan, turun kebawah, keperpotongan leher dan bahu, collar bone, tempat Siwon sering mendaratkan kecupan singkat bertubi-tubi.

Tangan pucat itu bergerak ke atas, merasakan setiap kontur bibir plum nya yang kini berwarna pucat. Kyuhyun terisak...

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi di belakang panggung, tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan. Bibir joker bertemu bibir penuh miliknya, mereka sama-sama kaget, namun, akhirnya Siwon hanya tertawa dan Kyuhyun juga tertawa, tertawa karena lega Siwon tidak menolaknya detik itu juga.

Ciuman kedua mereka terjadi di dorm, di sofa, saat pada akhirnya kata cinta terucap dari bibir sang visual Super Junior. Tidak ada bunga, makan malam mewah atau hadiah-hadiah mahal, tidak juga ada acara berlutut kaki atau kata-kata puitis, hanya ucapan cinta sederhana yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang paling bahagia didunia. Dan itu sudah cukup.

Mereka pernah bahagia, Kyuhyun pernah berbahagia.

Tetapi siapakah Kyuhyun hingga memiliki kemampuan untuk berpura-pura kuat setelah dikecewakan begitu dalam? Dia manusia biasa. Dia juga bisa berdarah dan menangis.

Bertahun-tahun setelah akhirnya dia yakin bahwa Siwon akhirnya 'melihat' kearahnya, kepercayaannya harus terkhianati.

Hatinya harus terluka lagi. Akan mudah bagi Kyuhyun untuk menerima jika Siwon hanya melewatkan drama musikalnya, atau tidak memberikan waktunya yang berharga disela kesibukkannya. Tetapi, lain halnya jika untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah Kyuhyun menutup mata dan mencoba percaya Siwon sepenuhnya, ternyata dia malah menjalin hubungan kembali dengan perempuan itu.

Saling bertemu dibelakangnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Saling memberikan 'hints' bahwa mereka masih saling merindukan. Masih saling menyimpan barang kenangan masing-masing.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja, Siwon?"

Kyuhyun juga sadar sedari awal mula, bahwa Siwon tidak akan memliki keinginan sebesar itu untuk bisa bersamanya, melepaskan segala yang dia miliki, status, popularitas, harta, keluarga. Kyuhyun hanya meminta sebuah kesempatan, dan mungkin kesempatan itu telah habis, toh nyatanya Siwon memilih 'jalan aman' dengan memilih perempuan itu.

**_Sakit sekali rasanya jika orang kau cintai sepenuh hati hanya mencintaimu karena kau adalah oarang tepat disaat yang tepat. Bukan orang yang akan kau pilih dan tetap bersamanya apapun yang terjadi._**

_[Chorus:]  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<br>But you still have all of me_

Tujuh tahun,,, bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tujuh tahun Kyuhyun mencoba menghapus bayangan perempuan itu dihati Siwon, dia yang dulu telah melukai hati Siwon dan meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun lah yang menyusun kepingan hati itu kembali menjadi utuh.

Tujuh tahun juga Kyuhyun yang menghapus airmata nya ketika Siwon meratapi hatinya yang kecewa oleh perempuan itu, namun.. justru sekarang Siwon jugalah yang membuatnya menangis. Tujuh tahun Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon ketika dia merasa kesepian, memeluknya ditengah malam ketika dia terbangun dan mulai menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong.

Dan tujuh tahun ini jugalah yang akhirnya menjadi sia-sia...

Dan dengan kebodohan cintanya, bolehkan Kyuhyun berharap.. sedikit saja berharap untuk bisa kembali memeluk Siwon... ? Mungkin ini hanya sebatas harapan kosong belaka...

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me<em>

Jika dulu Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun jika Siwon memintanya...

Jika dulu Kyuhyun akan selalu tersenyum dalam diam ketika Siwon memeluknya...

Jika dulu Kyuhyun selalu bangga atas apapun yang dicapai Siwon, mengaguminya, mencintainya...

Namun sekarang hanya kenangan yang tertinggal bagi Kyuhyun...

Bayangan wajah Siwon, wajah tampan berlesung pipi yang selalu memancarkan sejuta pesona, wajah yang telah menghiasi hidupnya, menjadi penerang hatinya.

Wajah yang selalu diusapnya lembut penuh kasih, wajah yang selalu diam-diam ia pahat dengan hati-hati di hatinya...

Wajah itu pula yang telah berpaling meninggalkan seribu luka...

'Kui Xian...'

Cara Siwon yang selalu suka memanggil namanya dengan bahasa China, selalu terngiang di kepalanya.. Betapa Kyuhyun merindukan suara berat itu... Suara yang selalu bisa emmbuatnya tersipu ketika memanggilanya dengan penuh cinta dan hasrat.. Suara yang selalu bisa menenangkannya disaat dia hampir kehilangan jati dirinya. Suara yang dulu pernah memanggilnya kembali kedunia fana ketika dia hampir direngkuh kembali oleh Penguasa Jiwa.

Namun suara itu pula yang telah menyakitinya sedemikian rupa...

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]_

Sakit sekali...

Lelah.. pedih... Sungguh, mungkin Kyuhyun juga bersalah, terlalu menggantungkan kepercayaannya pada Siwon, terlalu percaya bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya.

Seharusnya ia sadar, ini bukanlah cerita drama dimana cinta akan mengalahkan segala rintangan.. dimana cinta akan menjadi pemenang. Mungkin itu benar, tapi bukan cintanya lah yang menang...

Seandainya bisa, mungkin Kyuhyun akan berharap untuk bisa melupakan segalanya...

Kenangan itu sungguh lebih menyakitkan...

Dan hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah...

Ketika kau berada disamping seseorang yang kau cintai dan kau sadar bahwa kau tak akan bisa memilikinya**_..._**

**_(The saddest part of loving someone is when you sit beside them , knowing you can't have them.. quote by my brother Alec_Jovanka)_**

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along  
><em>

Sudah berulangkali Kyuhyun mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Siwon tidak mencintainya sebesar ia mencintai laki-laki itu, sudah berulang kali Kyuhyun mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri sadar bahwa ia harus melepaskan perasaannya .. agar mereka berdua bahagia.. atau setidaknya agar Siwon bahagia...

Agar Siwon bisa memilih dengan hatinya...

Namun, Kyuhyun juga manusia biasa yang bisa egois... yang bisa egois mengharapkan bahwa cintanya tersambut, dan hatinya dimiliki oleh orang yang paling berharga dihidupnya...

Tapi, siapa yang Kyuhyun bohongi disini?

Bukankah.. percuma.. menyandang status sebagai kekasih seseorang? Jika kenyataanya justru kau merasa sendirian walau orang tersebut mendekapmu? Karena kau tak tahu bagaimana siapa yang ada di hatinya saat itu?


End file.
